The Storm's Fairy
by Lucy's Dreamland
Summary: Harry only wanted to sleep, not wake up to be the elder sister of a Dark Lord. Fem!Harry, Time-Travel
1. Chapter 1

**The Storm's Fairy**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter o1**

**Summary: **Harry only wanted to sleep, not wake up to be the elder sister of a Dark Lord. Fem!Harry

**Rate: **T

**May contain: **Dark themes**, **Death, Angst, Blood, cursing.

**Author's Note:** Hmm…I got curious…Then I wrote this. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Harry James Potter was exhausted, his old bones grate against each other as he moved. His body moving slow, shaking like a leaf as he placed one foot in front the other. His wrinkly fingers fingered the moving pictures as he passed by them, a soft smile etched his face.<p>

He watched his family and friends grow up and spread, eventually passing on.

He had stepped back from the world and watch it changed; he slowly aging, unlike the others.

The last one from the past, becoming ancient to the others.

A pleasure sigh escaped his chapped lips, laying on the soft bed. He closed his green eyes, a smile on his face. Allowing for the darkness to consume him, showing him to a deep slumber, he has been waiting.

Waiting for death to take him away.

* * *

><p>A loud scream broke the silence.<p>

"She's alive!"

"Hurry, clean her up!"

"My baby, I want my baby girl!"

"Don't worry ma'am, we just need to check her before we know for sure her heart won't stop beating." The medwitch said, a soft smile on her face. "While you wait, what would you be naming the child?"

Tired and filled with worry, the mother ignored the medwitch and watched the small bundle move from one witch to another, wands being waved above the newborn.

"Ma'am?"

"Ah…" Before she could answer, her hands reached for the girl. "Here you go, she seems to be in perfect condition now."

"My baby, my Tündér." She mumbled. "Her name is Tündér Annika Grindelwald." Cradling the sleeping girl.

* * *

><p>"Anyu! Look Anyu, I make pretty flowers." Two-year-old Tündér said happily, watching her pregnant mother smile down at her.<p>

"My little fairy, your magic is quite strong." She spoke softly, the girl just grinned big, allowing her red curls bounce as she rocked on her feet. "Thank you, Anyu!"

"Where is my little fairy?" A deep voice broke the small girl's attention, she smiled wide and her deep green eyes glittered with mirth.

"Apu!" She yelled, running to the house entrance and met her father. The man laughed as he catch his daughter before she fell.

"Hello there, little fairy, how are you? How's Anyu?" He asked his blue eyes glittered in happiness as he watched speak as fast as she could, stumbling in her words.

"Honey…I think the baby is coming."

Tündér blinked as she watched her mother grabbed her swollen stomach, a pained expression filled her expression. "Baby?" She asked, tilting her head.

Before she knew it, her mother was inside her parent's room, her father was pacing back in forth in front of the door, his face worried and excited.

A loud scream from her mother and baby filled the tense hall of the house.

"It's a boy!" A nurse yelled, popping her head out the door and returning back.

Her father's shoulders sagged and sighed in relief, running a hand through his auburn hair "Little fairy, you're an older sister." He said, his smile wide as he picked her up.

"Sister? Brother?" She asked.

Her father only nodded his head.

"Yes Tündér, you have a baby brother."

Walking into the room, her mother laid on the bed, exhausted but happy as she cradled a blue bundle in her arms.

"Little fairy, meet your brother." She whispered, her blue eyes filled with warmth, she smiled as she watch Tündér sit on the edge of the bed, watching her parents. Nodding her head, she crawled to her side.

"Tündér, meet Gellert…Gellert Grindelwald."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Storm's Fairy**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter o2**

**Summary: **Harry only wanted to sleep, not wake up to be the elder sister of a Dark Lord. Fem!Harry

**Rate: **T

**May contain: **Dark themes**, **Death, Angst, Blood, and Cursing.

**Author's Note: ** Holy cow, thank you for the follows and favorites, the reviews I love. Please enjoy this chapter! Even though, I don't think is the best chapter yet. Next one is even better than this one.

**Reviews: ptk4ever419: ** Indeed, I kept reading about Harry going back in time, but not far enough to where she is in the time where Albus and Gellert where young, so I'm happy you love the beginning! And thank you, it was already late and I didn't reread it like I usually do, so I'm happy you told me about my mistake.

**Emily:** Thank you for your review and for your questions, it shall be revel in this chapter. So I hope you like it.

**Imnotsurereally:** Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you find it interesting and I really do hope you like the way I'll eventually lead it too…which I have given warning about dark themes, you can take many guesses there.

**Non-Specific**: Hehe, you will find out in this chapter, please do enjoy.

* * *

><p>Harry knew that he was not dead, not when his only warmth he held onto disappeared. He knew that he shouldn't be hearing voices, screams, and cries.<p>

But somehow he did. Though, he was exhausted, mentally – he didn't give a bloody damn about what was going on.

But the pinching of his inside and the burning on his skin he opened his eyes abruptly and screamed.

"She's alive!"

That caught his attention but his mind was foggy and his vision was too blurred, he didn't bother but allowed his childish cries be shushed, a familiar scent he knew covered his body, whispering to him.

He soon drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p>The next time he allowed himself to <em>think<em> about his predicament, he turned a year old. His body was soft and fragile. Most of the time, he remembered hot nights and worried whispers between his newly acquired parents.

Apparently, he had a weak heart, however, his magic was what was making him live. It was feeding him life source, something that was unheard of. But they were glad, they didn't care about that strange reason, they just wanted him to live.

His next understanding was when he slowly began to learn the strong and gruff language. Hungarian. He was born in Hungry, to a wizard family, so he knew that magic ran in his blood because he could feel the magic dance on his skin.

He was much more sensitive than he was when he lived his old life. However, what caught his attention more was that he was no longer a male, he was a female.

It baffled him, made him restless for weeks which caused worry to his new family. Eventually, he had argued with himself enough, to accept reality; this was his new life.

So he began referring himself as a girl.

* * *

><p>Tündér Annika Grindelwald, was his… no, <em>her<em> new name. Identified her as a Hungarian pure-blood witch. Born into a well-off family that stayed in the Gray Magic politics.

However, her last name made her feel like she was forgetting something. Something that gave a foreboding feeling, something dark and heavy.

It wasn't until the late fall, that her mother gave birth to a baby boy.

Her baby brother… sweet innocent baby. Gellert Grindelwald.

It wasn't until she was holding him carefully in her arms as her father stared at them with a proud look. She was holding onto the future Dark Lord.

She felt panic hit her chest, her body freeze as her magic swirl as she stared at him. But when he opened his eyes, his clear blue eyes stared at her before he allowed a gurgling noise out of his mouth.

Her heart ached. She smiled at him, holding him tightly.

Her magic calmed down and covered him with warmth protection. "Hello, Gellert." She whispered her eyes soften and she smiled at him.

She may be holding the future Dark Lord… but this was her brother. He is a family, family she never had when she was little in her old life.

Eventually, her brain began blocking her old life, leaving the ties of Harry Potter locked away in the depths of her mind.

* * *

><p>With the decreased memories, Tündér happily accepted her new baby brother. She happily watched him grow, celebrated his first birthday, enjoyed spending her time reading to him and teaching him how to speak when he started to word out words.<p>

By the time she turned five and Gellert soon to be three years old, they shared their time together as much as possible as if they would soon be torn apart at any given moment.

By the age of six and four, the siblings had watched their mother die in her sleep on a cold winter night. Allowing their father to care for them, a proud and stern man that held strong views.

He cared for them and taught them both properly, accepted the fact that Tündér and Gellert had a strong bond together, reason why the orbited around each other.

It was a year later that his body caught a magical disease that sucked his magic and his life source slowly. Tündér witnesses the pain her father went through, Gellert heard the muffled screams.

On a summer of their father's death, they were explained by their uncle and aunt that they would be moving in with them in Germany.

Nothing much changed for the siblings, however, the adults worried about their closeness as they grew since their parent's death.

Tündér was graceful yet the air around her was odd, her green always looked dazed and far away. Her face always had a smile on her, but when anger it was a crispy cold smile that send shivers down someone's spine and her green eyes harden.

Gellert was growing to be charming boy, a smile always on his face but with a terrible temper when he began to feel challenged or threaten, especially when it came to his sister.

Orbiting around each other as time passed by, you would never see the siblings alone. If Tündér was hidden in the library, Gellert followed. If Gellert was out and about, Tündér followed him. Both pushed themselves in their studies, both whispering with each other, sharing smiles and laughter. It bothered their uncle, but he couldn't do much but allow them be, waiting till Tündér turned eleven.

* * *

><p>The first year, Tündér was quiet but friendly. She studied most of her time, worked on her homework and join the dueling club to practice the spells she quickly absorbed from reading.<p>

Second year, she continued with her routine, studied most magic, especially charms and potions. Kept up with her homework, practice spells and continued with dueling, earning herself a place on Durmstrang's best second year's duelist.

Third year, passed by the same, but only it was joined by her brother. Both working hard on their studies and discovering more magic. However, Gellert was the one to start to delve in the Dark Arts.

Tündér didn't study Dark magic until her fifth year, curiously wondering what her brother was working on. Only reading the theory, she helped Gellert on casting the spells without her casting them. It wasn't until she was in her final year in Durmstrang that she cast her first dark spell during a duel.

The dark magic was addictive, sweet and seductive. Power whispering in her mind but something inside her felt horrified at the dark's whispers, but she pushed that down. She understood why her brother became fascinated with the Dark Arts.

* * *

><p>"Gel, what have you been reading now?" Tündér asked, sitting beside her brother, placing her potion books in front of her.<p>

"Magical Artifacts." He answers, recognizing the soft voice of his sister, the only one that would interrupt him from his reading.

"Find anything worth of interest?" She asked, opening her book with an amused smile.

"The Deathly Hollows… do you know anything about them?" He asked, placing the book down, twisting from his seat to look at his sister.

Tündér hummed looking up and started up the ceiling, her green eyes glazed she went deep into thoughts. "There is a story… a child's tale I believe." She started, humming before she stood up. "Yes, I think I still have it." She whispered, before she looked at her brother with a bright smile, "I'll be back." She said and with that her small form, she floated away to her dorms to grab what she needed.

"Here, the Tale of the Three Brothers." She said, speaking soft as she opened her marked book. Gellert looked at the book that his sister handed to him, reading the story with an amused smile.

"Thank you." He said to her, she smiled at him and continued with her reading in potions. Allowing himself to look more information about the Hollows.

* * *

><p>It was after she graduated and was working in a small Apothecary in Germany that Gellert wondered in, his smile placed on his face.<p>

"Gel… I somehow feel like I have been expecting you." She greeted him, her green eyes glittered with mirth as she smiled softly at him.

"Well dear sister, I have been expelled." He began, leaning on the counter. Tündér hummed, placing away her books. "I somehow figured." She began, "I was expecting for you to have been expelled since fall…but it's almost spring…have you finished what you wanted from the school?" She asked.

"Oh yes," Gellert said, "Let's visit Aunt Bathilda, I don't think Uncle will be pleased with me around. You know how he disliked us being around each other." He said, standing straight up and began walking around the shop. Tündér stood up and followed her brother. She came up to his chest, small thing she was, but she didn't mind but in the back of her mind, something continued to break free. She didn't know what but simply ignored it.

"When?"

"Tonight."

"Okay."

Somehow, she knew things were bound to get interesting as she watched her younger brother smile bright. Especially when something told her that the surprise would lay with her Aunt Bathilda's home.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** Hi there, I hope you liked this chapter, I just wanted to get their past out of the way and head towards the good stuff. Please review and tell me what you thing. Thank you!

**Edited:** 1/28/2014, okay, the small error of older brother is corrected. Thank you for informing me!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Storm's Fairy**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter o3**

**Summary: **Harry only wanted to sleep, not wake up to be the elder sister of a Dark Lord. Fem!Harry

**Rate: **T

**May contain: **Dark themes**, **Death, Angst, Blood, and Cursing.

**Author's Note: ** Here is another chapter! I shall warn you now, my chapters aren't beta, so if you do see a mistake please tell me and I will most gladly go back and edit. Usually I re-read my chapters three times, but I'm tired with work lately, I don't see the mistakes till later on. So sorry for my silly mistakes but please do enjoy. Thank you for your lovely reviews and for just simply following and adding this story to your favorites!

**Reviews: ptl4ever419:** I hope this chapter answers your question about the Dumbledore's.

**Nivk:** I'm not sure if Harry will be paired up with this story, however I thank you for reviewing and I do hope you still find it interesting if there is no love interest.

**Dragomir7**: Do not worry, Harry will be showing up, it is the fact that Tündér blocked her old life just to accept the fact that Gellert is her little brother, even if he does become a Dark Lord. Harry will just show through unexpected events. I do hope this chapter shows you a bit of understanding how Harry tries to come out, even though he can't make any logical thinking and make a decision as Tündér.

**Vangran**: No and I'm sorry for my silly mistake. Tündér is still the older sister even though she looks like she is barely sixteen years old. Gellert is the younger brother though he looks like the older one since he is taller than she is. But thank you for pointing out the mistake and I went back and fixed it.

**Discb:** Haha, nope. Little Voldie won't be introduced till _way_ later in the story, but I do hope you enjoy the small adventure between the Grindelwald siblings! And split personality it is, poor little Tündér, once Harry comes out, she won't know what to do. I fear for her poor mind.

**Anam97**: Thank you for your review and I thank you for telling about my silly mistakes. I was tired and I sort of rushed the ending, but I went back and fixed it.

**Thank you for reviewing Io's Torment, god of all and SpriteBlue:** I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

><p>Godric's Hollow wasn't much, especially throughout the summer. So when Aberforth Dumbledore walked down the path to his home, he passed by Lady Bagshot's home during the late July, he took notice of a young girl standing underneath a tree, her feet buried beneath the cold dirt. Her white dress danced with the wind as she stood with her back towards him. On top of her head, a white flower crown adorn the long red curls that fell on her back.<p>

Blinking, the young boy moved quietly and watched the unknown girl stand in front of a big tree, the leaves danced with the wind, allowing the shadows to move silently on the ground. Soft humming played, trying to strain his ears, he tried to get the tune but was interrupted.

"Excuse me, dear." A familiar voice snapped Aberforth out of his daze from the strange girl and turn to see and amused Bathilda Bagshot.

"Ah, sorry Lady Bagshot." Aberforth apologized, moving away from the gate and allowed the woman to enter her home.

"It's alright lad, but do hurry home. I saw your brother heading home." She said.

"Ah…yes. Excuse me then." Aberforth said, take a small glance behind her before he walked backward and turn suddenly, taking off in embarrassment.

Bathilda only shook her head and smile, heading towards the young red head stood. "Now dear, where are your shoes?" She chastised.

"I feel… I feel like I have been here before, only it was winter instead." Tündér spoke softly, lifting her hand and allowed a black butterfly land on her pointer finger. "I can feel the snow falling from the night skies, the whole town lights shined softly… It feels like it was such long time yet it hasn't even happen." She murmured. Bathilda just hummed, acknowledging the redhead she had heard her. From the many letters she had received from her family in Germany, she understood that Tündér was odd. She was here in one moment than she would speak riddles and look out in the air, seeing something that was just not there. "Is that so?"

"Hmm, yes and then there is a snake and a boy speaking, they don't seem to be friends," Tündér stated, allowing her hand to drop and turned to look at her aunt. "Why don't we go and bake some cauldron cakes, I bet little Gel would love to eat some." She then said, smiling at her.

Bathilda nodded, "Yes, let's get your brother out of the library for a while."

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore had escaped his home, even for a couple of minutes. He wanted to breathe and be away from his sister.<p>

His sister that brought so much stress, frustration, and depressing thoughts. Entering the small bookstore, he was in search for a new transfiguration book to give him something to read for the summer.

What he expected was to find the new published book about the properties of transfiguration that could be put together with charms, not a very good-looking blonde boy that had reached for the same book he was reaching for.

Wasn't that some cliché scene that appeared in some romantic book novel young witches read?

"Ah, sorry about that." His English was heavy with an accent that could only be found by those that had traveled from Germany. "Have it, I was only going to look at." He said, smiling bright, showing off those pearl looking teeth.

"Ah, thank you." He said, smiling at the boy.

"I haven't seen you around, are you new in town?" Albus had to ask, there was no way he was going to leave him without knowing who he was.

"No, just came to visit for a while." The blonde said, shrugging his shoulders. "But I'm here for a while."

An answer that made Albus excited, he was new. Someone he could possibly connect.

"Well, I have to go."

With a wave, the blonde boy left before Albus could even say anything.

Once more frustrated, he forgot all about the book, forgot about why he was frustrated in the first place.

It was later that week that Lady Bagshot came to his house and introduced him the blonde boy.

"Ah Albus, how are you? How about your brother and sister?" She had asked.

"I'm fine Lady Bagshot, Ariana is doing okay today, better than last night and Aberforth is resting – he struggled more when he helped me calm her down last night." He answered. "But why don't you come in."

"Oh, it's no problem. I only came to check on how you children were, but I also like to introduce you to my nephew, Gellert." She said, motioning for the boy to come to her side.

"Ah, hello again."

"Hello to you too." Albus greeted.

"Ah, so you know each other already?" Bathilda asked.

"Not quite, but we did bumped into each other at the book store." Gellert explain. Albus nodded his head and smiled.

"It's good to meet you, Gellert."

"You as well."

"That is good, now Albus, I must leave. I'm taking dear Gellert to meet up with Tündér so they can fix their bank accounts." Bathilda stated.

"Of course." Albus said. "I hope we can see each other and talk." He then spoke to Gellert. The blonde male smile and nodded his head.

"I do hope so myself. I find myself missing someone to speak with since my sister had left to take her Masters for potions, I find myself rather lonely now a days."

That was the beginning which allowed Gellert to come and visit Albus in his home.

* * *

><p>Aberforth didn't see the redhead throughout the summer, but he had the pleasure of meeting Gellert, a blonde boy who had a smile plastered on his face.<p>

He didn't trust him, he was uncomfortable in his presence. His magic was strong and demanding, filled with whispers of power and freedom. He then knew that he practiced Dark Magic, but, Albus didn't sense it, he was entrance with the knowledge the boy held, the many conversations they spoke and the freedom he gain just being around him.

It anger him.

Albus was forgetting them, he was forgetting to care for his sister, forgetting to be responsible of the Dumbledore family.

With a frustrated sigh, he skipped the rock into the small pound near the village that was far away yet it was close. Summer was soon to end and his worry grew.

Not only was Albus heading to his final year in school, Ariana would be home alone. Their mother had died at the beginning of summer, dealing the boys orphan and Albus became the head of the Dumbledore name.

Loosing himself in thoughts as he skipped the rocks, he didn't notice he was joined by someone.

"You befriend a goat…well…that is what I've seen you speak with." A soft voice said.

Jumping, Aberforth cursed loudly.

"WHAT IN MERLINS NAME ARE YOU DOING?" He screamed at her before he realized, it was the same redhead girl that he had seen standing underneath Lady Bagshot's tree.

She only blinked at him before she answered, "I was only giving you my thoughts. A goat will become your friend."

Aberforth just stared at her before he shook his head, "Merlin, you are crazy." He muttered to himself before glancing back at her.

She hadn't moved nor did she say anything more.

"Who are you anyways?" He asked.

"Hmm… Tündér Grindelwald, apparently Lady of the House Grindelwald since I reached of age." She stated, turning around a small yellow flower.

"Huh…Aberforth Dumbledore." He introduced himself.

Tündér nodded her head. "Yes, I know."

Aberforth only nodded his head. Unsure how to act around the redhead that seemed so off.

"You really should get a goat, I just can't see you without one." Tündér stated once more again, taking Aberforth from his thought about her being weird. "He will become your best friend."

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL DO I WANT A GOAT AS MY BEST FRIEND!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>Hi there! Here is a short chapter, I hope you like it! And I want to thank you again for reading as well for following, I still can't believe so many people began following the story only after the second chapter. It has already reached 120 followers! You guys make me happy.

Anyways, please leave a review of what you think and bye!

**Edited: 2/15: Now edited, if you guys see any more errors, just tell me but if not, enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Storm's Fairy**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter o4**

**Summary: **Harry only wanted to sleep, not wake up to be the elder sister of a Dark Lord. Fem!Harry

**Rate: **T

**May contain: **Dark themes**, **Death, Angst, Blood, and Cursing.

**Author's Note: ** I remind you guys, mistake may possibly happen, just tell me and I'll go back and fix them in due time. Well enjoy!

**Reviews: ** I would love to thank everyone for reviewing! Sorry, today no one-on-one reviews, but please do enjoy this chapter and review!

* * *

><p>Gellert since young understood that his sister wasn't normal, however, he knew that she was powerful as her magic was always protecting him in a soft warm cocoon ever since he was a baby.<p>

However, as they both grew up, he could see the gleam that would glaze his sister's eyes, those eyes that knew everything. Shining deep secrets and unknown intelligence; hypnotizing forest green eyes that spoke many volumes yet teased with whispers of power.

They weren't like his mothers, whose eyes were dull green and held control. But Tündér's was wild and insane. He wondered if his sister was alright in the mind, but he dismissed the thought entirely. Sane or not, she was his sister, a sister that cared for him, taught him, and stood by his side. Even when he ventured deeper into the Dark Arts, when his thirst to know more about magical artifacts grew.

She stood by his side and supported him, helped him. Especially when she would smile at him, understanding they were beginning to ignore their wrong doings and morals were being thrown away.

It was when he got expel, she wasn't surprise that he was expelled. She was actually waiting for him – she knew that he would end up getting expel. Knew that he would want to visit Aunt Bathilda because she had forewarned their aunt before they even showed up, she was already packed with the necessary items.

However, Gellert wondered especially when they arrived at Godric's Hollow, wondered if his beloved older sister was a seer. Especially when she spoke, her eyes always glazed afar. It wasn't on their second day living with their aunt, that his wondered got confirm.

_"Hmm… dearest brother, I feel you will grow attach here… or to him." She spoke softly to him, her small hands ran through his golden locks. His head laid on her lap, both siblings sat underneath the tree from their aunt's backyard. Enjoying the early summer breeze._

_Gellert was confused, looking up at her_

_"Mind explaining?"_

_Tündér smiled, her eyes glittered with amusement. "You'll understand once you leave aunt's library. For I'll be off to finish my Mastery in Potions."_

_Gellert frown, he hated when they were separated for a long time. It felt empty, cold and undesirable lonely._

_However, he understood his sister's mastery was few months before she finished and he didn't want to prevent that from his sister. _

_"That doesn't explain much." He mumbled, closing his eyes._

_"It may not explain much, however, I know deep down … you are searching for someone other than me to hold many conversations that would keep up awake till dawn breaks."_

_There it was, the glazed eyes that stared afar and amused smiled spread her lips. "You'll get attach but…" And she stopped._

_"But what?"_

_"It is nothing of importance at the moment." She said softly, continuing running her hand through his hair._

It wasn't until later of July that he met him, Albus Dumbledore. His untamed auburn hair, cerulean blue eyes that held intelligence, his posture that spoke power.

He understood his sister that day.

After properly being introduced, he got invited to the Dumbledore home.

The many debates of theory, magic, politics, Dark, Grey, and Light magic.

He began getting attach to Albus, he became his best friend. Gellert understood, but the unsaid words his sister left unspoken had made him wonder.

He understood clearly that Aberforth, the Dumbledore youngest brother, disliked him with a passion. He knew that Albus desired a way out of the small village and he got the freedom from him. Which caused Albus to forget about his responsibilities, also with their sister's unstable magic, the attention and care she needs was making Albus tired and his hate for the muggles grew with every attack that happened.

"Dear little storm, what has you frazzled, your magic is tingling." The soft whisper surprised him, especially the hug he was given from behind.

Right when his thoughts become dark and his frustration begins to build up, she would magically appear.

"I would always know when you need help."

Holding her small hands in his, he could feel the cold feeling she gave off. He had heard from the wet-nurse that took care of them speak of Tündér weak heart. How after her temperature broke, she has never been able to provide her own warmth by herself. How often, she would feel so could, that she may pass off as being dead.

"I've made a friend."

"I know, a friend of power."

He smiled.

"Yes."

"His brother troubles you."

Of course, she would know but he hummed in agreement.

"Don't ferret, with a gift of a goat … possible peace may be found for you two… I wonder, can such creatures become familiars?" And she was lost to the world.

Chuckling, he allowed her arms to fall to her side and he turn to look at her. Coming right at his chest, he had always made fun of her height, which would most often have strings of small hexes spelled against him. "It could be possible…if the wizard is strong enough."

"Huh… maybe it's too early for him to gain a familiar then."

With a shake of his head, he laughed. The feeling of cold covering his body gone, the dread and antsy feelings uplift with the smile Tündér gave him. The smile of warmth and love.

Acceptance.

He loved his sister and he would give her the world if she asked for it.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore felt very uncomfortable being around the redhead. The way her forest green eyes gazed at him, the soft smile that she was giving him gave him shivers that ran down his spine.<p>

But the way that she held onto Gellert's hand, twisted his stomach.

"My, my…" Her voice was soft and low, barely hearable. "You sure know how to choose them." She spoke. The glaze became hard. "I just hope your friendship lasts."

She is the type of witch you wouldn't dare go against.

"Tündér." Gellert murmured in warning, but he his eyes held amusement to them. So it seems like this wasn't the first time the redhead had acted like this.

"Yes, little storm?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, the smile grew bigger, but Albus could see she was laughing at him. And the way she spoke the nickname, it meant that they were close, too close for his tastes.

"Stop messing with him." He heard Gellert said, chuckling. CHUCKLING!

With a pout, somehow the overpowering air suddenly disappeared and Albus could breathe right. The beating of his heart calmed down.

"Sorry about that, but Tündér likes to tease my friends a lot." Gellert said, a big smile on his face. The smile he has grown to become too attracted towards. "So let me introduce you to my big sister, Tündér, or as I like to nickname her, little fairy since she is short and all." Gellert said, snickering at his sister's cold tight smile.

She spoke in a foreign language, harsh but soft towards his blonde friend. Gellert laughed but he did eyes his sister with a bit fear.

So sister… big sister.

Albus was finding it a bit hard to believe it, but he can see high cheek bones they shared, the smiles they were throwing each other with, all looked the same.

But what annoyed him was the way they stayed close to each other. The way Gellert smiled at her, the subtle touches secret lovers gave each other and the way she was protective towards Gellert.

It annoyed him.

"So… fire… I say I should control your temper in the future, or fire will explode on you by accident." She spoke, breaking his thoughts.

Fire?

"Don't worry, nothing bad would happen to your siblings, but it will earn you a bad scar." She continued, her smile had soften towards him.

"I wouldn't worry too much about what she says, but do take it into account. She tends to know things."

Albus raised an eyebrow, watching the red head smile at him before reaching out towards the book Gellert and himself where reading.

"Hm, interesting." She murmured and eventually getting lost inside the book.

"Why don't we pick up on that book about human transfiguration?" Gellert asked, ignoring his sister and looking at him, his smile big as ever, his eyes filled with amusement. Albus smiled at him, "Sure."

He may probably never like his sister, but he could ignore her and just pay attention to Gellert. He just didn't like the way his sister's magic felt. Cold, dead, unfriendly… it just wasn't right, especially when it was cloaking Gellert's own magic. Bright and tingling.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Here is another chapter!

Albus doesn't like her, much closer look in Gellert's and Tündér's sibling relationship, Gellert's thought about his sister, and the possible peace offering for a certain someone? Yeah, not much, feels like a filler, but it is getting a better understanding before the whole drama and evil lord (lady) come into sight.

Please review and tell me what you think!

P.s. I have a facebook now, it will tell you many things and updates. GO check it out!

**Edited: 2/9/15**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Storm's Fairy**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter o5**

**Summary: **Harry only wanted to sleep, not wake up to be the elder sister of a Dark Lord. Fem!Harry

**Rate: **T

**May contains: **Dark themes**, **Death, Angst, Blood, and Cursing.

**Author's Note: ** I remind you guys, mistake may possibly happen, just tell me and I'll go back and fix them in due time. Well enjoy!

**Reviews: ptl4ever419:** It a mixture of both. Harry sees some stuff that remind him about is future life, but there are just some things that Harry doesn't now, but Tündér can see or sense, like when she mention to Albus about his temper and the fire due to his dislike towards her. Harry couldn't have known that, but Tündér does. So she is a natural seer but with Harry slowly remembering certain events that happened can be viewed as a vision to others, like in chapter 3, Tündér tells her aunt about Harry and Hermione visiting Godric's Hollow and being attacked by Nagi. That wasn't a vision, but Harry's locked up memory…do you understand what I'm trying to say?

**Discb:** I'm glad you are enjoying this. It is a slow build-up, especially with characters that go down two different paths and with Harry slowly remembering, it will slowly start conflict with his own character. And I'm glad Tündér is making the ride fun!

**NatNicole**: Don't worry! There are still many chances for Ariana, she may survive she may not! BUT! Yes, there is a big but, she will get to befriend Tündér. Sadly, Albus has already chosen and his dislike will be lead to something in the future in which I do hope you enjoy the surprise later in the beyond future chapter. (Though I have already typed it up because I just couldn't ignore how perfect I thought it out! I just can't wait till I get to that part. –Laughs evilly.-)

**God of all:** Thank you for your review, hope you like this chapter!

**Red Crow:** Thank you for your review and I'm glad that you love it and that it's a story that you have yet read. Please continue to enjoy it!

**Non-Specific: **Here you go, another chapter - even though you just reviewed haha. Yes, the insight into Albus and his feelings towards Tündér will be the most important thing later on in the story. And the relationship with Albus and Gellert may or may not be the same, it all depends on the future...hehe. And sadly, no she will not control the fire. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Tündér danced under the autumn's heavy rain. Allowing the cold drops hit the warmth of her skin, allowing the dark green tunic to soak.<p>

Closing her eyes, she revisited the vision…or was it a memory? But there were screams of children and woman. Men fighting and attacking. Fire burning down houses, people panicking, orders of death.

Muggles shooting each other and wizards and witches casting spells at each other or was it towards the muggles?

However, the Hungarian redhead could feel the blazing heat near her skin, the metallic test in her mouth and the pain of her body being beaten down. The cold feeling of her drain magic made her shiver.

War was coming.

Feeling a heavy coat fall on her shoulders, she snuggled inside the big coat. The familiar scent coaxed her out of the hell she has seen.

"Let's go inside, you'll get sick."

That was all Gellert had to say, because whatever his sister saw, he could not truly understand. All he could do was comfort her, slowly coaxing her out of the vision that pained her, and help her recover from whatever she saw.

"Let's drink some tea?"

"Of course Tündér."

* * *

><p>"I'll be going back to Hogwarts…" Aberforth said, flicking rocks towards the pound.<p>

"I've heard from your brother…this will be your fifth year, correct?" Tündér asked, weaving flowers together. After the messy vision, Tündér seemed physically ill but it was her mind that took much damaged.

Seeking out someone's affinity towards the Light magic, the best person was the youngest Dumbledore. He held no dislike nor any worry. Nothing but neutral warmth.

Aberforth grunted in what seemed to be affirmative, seeing any mention of his brother allowed him to get easily annoyed at the moment. Probably even more since Albus met Gellert.

"You know… your brother and I don't see eye to eye." Tündér said out of the blue. A small smile on her face.

Soft and pure.

That what Aberforth became attracted to.

"Uhh…why is that?"

"Hm…not sure, but Aberforth, why have you yet befriend a goat?"

Choking in his own air, Aberforth didn't know how to answer, but he understood that the question was quickly avoided.

"But don't worry, I'll visit your sister," Tündér spoke again, somehow understanding his worries. "You don't have to shoulder everything just yet."

He understood.

"Thank you." Aberforth quietly said his tan skin flushed with embarrassment but also with childish crush he held for the redhead.

"By the way, why don't you go to school?"

"I already graduated silly," Tündér said with a soft laughter. Aberforth took a while to understand. "WHAT?!"

"Did you not know that? I just turned nineteen this spring."

Aberforth was completely embarrassed, his whole face was red and his heart just didn't seem to stop pounding but he couldn't wrap his mind in having a crush on an older girl.

"But you're so small."

Opps. Shouldn't have said that.

* * *

><p>Albus was sitting in the living room with Gellert, both heavily debating on the uses of Dark Magic. Though Albus held a grudge against muggles, he still didn't approve of The Dark Arts.<p>

However, Gellert was all for it.

"The Dark Magic is nothing evil but the usage of the spell." Gellert tried to explain.

"But it can also be addicting and you can lose your mind with the Dark Magic," Albus argued back.

The one sole subject they couldn't just finish debating. Whether they stop the argument for a while, they always returned to the subject. But the debates always come to an end when Aberforth comes back home, glaring at the two older boys.

"Aberforth…what happen to you?"

Horns coming out of his forehead, the tunic bright orange and green dots flying around the tunic and pants bright red with goats dancing around. His hair was wild and pink, glittering underneath the afternoon sun.

"I…sort of called someone short."

Aberforth responded before he trudge into his room, unhappy about the hex that was thrown at him by the small girl yet older than him.

Gellert broke out in laughter before he gathered his books, "I'll be leaving now, see you tomorrow." With that, the blonde walked away, leaving an annoyed Albus.

"A-Albus…hungry." The soft broken voice of Ariana broke his thoughts. Dresses in only white dress, her blonde hair was messy and her eyes were bloodshot red from all the crying.

"Alright, I'll make something to eat."

Fidgeting under the Albus stare, Ariana quickly fled the room and headed towards Aberforth's room. Where she seek the comforts of the younger brother's love and warmth.

Dinner was quiet and tense.

Albus wasn't sure how family dinners were no longer filled with full of life and ongoing conversations. Since the death of their mother, the family hasn't been alright.

No. Since the attack on Ariana, things have not been alright. With their father rotting away in Azkaban, their mother dying in one of Ariana's accidental magic and Ariana herself slowly lost to herself in her mind.

Albus wasn't sure what to do any more.

He wants the freedom, to escape the nightmare, but he also wants the muggles to learn their place. It is their fault that had caused all this misery in the Dumbledore family.

"T-Thank you, Albus." Ariana said softly, quickly she stood and left the room. Aberforth stayed silent, playing with the vegetables in his plate.

"Eat your food, tomorrow we will be going to shopping for your school supplies." Albus said tiredly, removing his glasses to rub his face. Making him look much older than what he appeared.

Aberforth dropped the fork into the plate and stood up, still annoyed with the hex not entirely gone but as well with Albus wavering emotions towards Ariana. "Not hungry." He said quietly, leaving Albus alone to his thoughts.

Thoughts that only made him more depress about their situation.

* * *

><p>Aberforth could clearly see the conflicting emotions that shined in the oldest Dumbledore. How tired and anguish Albus was becoming as time passed by.<p>

Not only it trouble Ariana, but it troubled him that Albus would one day just give up and leave them alone.

Ariana could sense the trouble Albus emits and she hides from him, scarred and blames herself that the reason why Albus looks tired and much wearier is because of her. Aberforth tries his best to comfort the broken girl but it not much possible.

But he keeps his hopes up.

He may not like the blonde foreigner, but he had said he would ask his older sister to help. And he hoped she did help. Anyone who knew Mind Magic could help, may it be Dark Magic – illegal and dangerous, but it was a worth of shot. Just to help Ariana back to normal.

Even if it meant little steps.

Just like Tündér said. Baby steps and everything will eventually be alright.

* * *

><p>Gellert and his older sister stood side by side as they arrived the Dumbledore home. Gellert had promised Albus to take care of his sister while He took Aberforth to buy the school supplies.<p>

What he hadn't told him, was that his sister would be coming along, causing the auburn teen to look annoyed with her presence and a very confused brother.

Tündér happily greeted the youngest brother, ignore the annoyed look from Albus. "Hello Aberforth, it's a pleasure to see you this fine day."

"W-what are you doing here?" Aberforth asked, completely forgetting the blonde. He just couldn't and would not call him by his name.

Tündér blinked at him, "I'm Gellert's older sister, silly." She said, like it was the most well-known fact. Aberforth was shocked but he nodded his head. "Oh." The intelligent sound that left his lips.

"Well, off you go. Today will be busy, I suggest avoiding anybody that wears the blue robes. They seem to be bit off lately." Tündér said, placing her satchel on the table, looking at Aberforth with a pleasant smile.

Aberforth slowly having gotten used to Tündér riddles, he nodded his head.

Albus just grew irritated.

"We'll be back in two hours." Albus said to Gellert, his eyes soften towards him. Gellert smiled and nodded his head. "Of course friend, we'll be here. If anything does happen my sister can handle it. She has study the arts of healing when she was in school."

Albus could only nod his head, displeased but yet grateful that Ariana would be in good hands. The two brothers walked out of the house and out of the wards and aparated way.

When Gellert turn back around to face the room, Tündér was nowhere in sight. Deciding to search for the redhead, Gellert had found her brushing Albus young sister hair away from her face, while she whispered softly to her.

"Hello Ariana, my name is Tündér."

Ariana looked at her in fear but as well in curiosity.

"Why don't we take a trip?" Tündér asked, a soft smile on her face as she watched the younger girl nod her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Ariana appears! Also, a look at the Dumbledore family and how broken they are. And poor little Aberforth, he has a little crush on Tündér, how will Gellert react to that? And what will happen to Ariana and this trip?

Ohh. Well, see you next chapter, please leave a review of your thoughts, it'll make me happy.

Bye, Lucy.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Storm's Fairy**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter o6**

**Summary: **Harry only wanted to sleep, not wake up to be the elder sister of a Dark Lord. Fem!Harry

**Rate: **T

**May contain: **Dark themes**, **Death, Angst, Blood, and Cursing.

**Author's Note: ** I'm looking for someone who wants to become a beta for all of my Harry Potter stories, soo anyone up for it? Or know someone willingly beta my chapters? But anyways, on to the chapter, please enjoy.

**Reviews:** **ptl4ever419:** Good, I'm glad, and oh, Tündér still has the streak for pranking so I'm glad you liked it. And I hope you continue to like her interactions with her because there are more of them in this chapter.

**Stromsten:** Maybe, you will just have to find out.

**Discb:** I understand what you mean, I am also tall, and so I view a lot of people short and have a tendency to call them out on their height. And yeah, sorry, I went and changed it. A mistake, again.

**Vukk:** I am too but, I hope in the end result, you like what I plan with Ariana.

**Non-Specific: **Well, you will find out what the trip will be! (Which I think is sort of lame…but understandable in a way.) And good, it's a build up for an explosion! Joking, but still, I am happy you like the emotions because you can tell that things are becoming a bit tense.

**Skendo:** I'm glad you like the way she acts and your comment about that has made me think…she could be… haha will please enjoy.

**Eien Michi:** Thank you, I'm glad you like the interactions because there is a lot of them.

**Limisadiva:** Thank you, I hope you continue to like the future chapters.

* * *

><p>The young blonde haired girl watched in fascination as the many fluttering wings flew around her. The ticklish wings circled around her.<p>

Giggling, she spread her arms wide open, allowing the many-colored butterflies to land on her, dancing around her, tickling her with their fluttering wings.

Her sky blue eyes met the forest green eyes.

She smiled.

"It looks so beautiful...so, free."

"They are, aren't they? Magic does so many things…" The redhead whispered, holding a finger outwards, allowing a blue butterfly to land on her pale skin. Ariana watched as the blue wings flapped slowly before lifting off into the air again.

Tündér and Ariana had gone outside and headed towards the backyard, where the heavy oaken trees hid them from gossiping witches. Ariana was grateful for that, she had longed to go out and play underneath the sun, but with her older brothers' worry had kept her from searching, from leaving the walls of her house.

They weren't ashamed of her…or Aberforth wasn't, but he truly did care for her and he had spoken to her about the harsh reality people could be. Not only if they were muggles, but wizards and witches could be as harsh as them.

Aberforth and Albus suffered from the whispers of their father wasting away in Azkaban, how a most well-known light wizard went and attacked three muggles, not even confessing to why he attacked them in the first place. It took a toll on them, on her brothers and especially on their mother.

Her mother was the one that had decided for them to move. She made the choices to help protect them, protect her from the harm people could cause.

And it hurt her. It hurt so much that she cried. She would cry and cry, even with the comforts of Aberforth or her mothers, she cried because she was in pain. Because she knew she was causing them trouble with her uncontrolled magic.

The small magical burst of magic that burned her insides. The heavy bright burst that tinged her skin, even if she rubbed it raw, she could feel the phantom pain dancing on her skin.

"I can help." Ariana stared hard at the redhead, her forest green eyes stared at her, undressed her, saw through her soul and read her deepest desire.

"Can you really? Even when my own mother could not?" The blonde said her voice became tensed and rigid. Aberforth would have backed down from whatever argument could have started when she became like this. Albus would smile at her and leave her to her devices. But no, she was not with her older brothers.

She was with the foreign redhead, whose accent was deep and her magic was soft feather touches to her wild rigged magic. She smiles at her, sending shivers down her spine, the magic around her became tense and cold, and she could see the fogged tendrils blow out of her pale pink lips.

"When I say I can, I will." Nodding her head numbly, she watched the redhead move forward. Realizing that the flutter butterflies all but disappeared into thin air, leaving nothing but white lights dancing around them both. "But, it will cost you your magic."

Her magic?

"You will be nothing, but a squib, who could never produce any ounce of magic, however, you will only be able to use magical items."

A squib. No longer be able to produce magic, but even if she had her magic, she still couldn't wield it like she wanted. So being a squib could be better than having her magic burn her from the inside out, right? She wouldn't cause any harm to others, especially her brothers. They wouldn't have to worry about her every minute that passed by.

Taking a shaggy breath, she stared at the redhead. Standing only a few inches taller than her, she couldn't decided. She always had Albus or Aberforth make a decision for her, but this was for _her_ to decide.

To make the right choice because this was her life.

Closing her eyes, she drew a deep breath. Thinking about the many accidents, thinking about she watched her mother die because of her wild burst.

That could happen again and it won't be her mother that would get hurt, no. It could be her brothers one day. She wanted to live, to be outside the closed door of her home. She wanted to dance underneath the sun's rays. Talk to other people other than her brothers.

She wanted to travel.

But, the most thing she wanted was to spend time with her brother again. No longer wanting to see the fear in their eyes. Wanting nothing more to just have a family dinner filled with laughter and joy.

Opening her eyes, she smiled.

* * *

><p>Albus paused when they entered the Dumbledore home. The feeling of something tingling in his own magic set him off. Frowning, he entered the home, ignoring the questions his brother asked him.<p>

"Ah, Albus, you guys are bit early." Gellert said, standing up from the table, leaving the book open and unattended.

Aberforth just stormed into the house, ignoring both of the elder teens.

"It wasn't busy and since Aberforth is getting some of my old books, it was his robes and potion supplies that were needed. I just needed my new books for my last classes." Albus said, eyeing the room.

Gellert hummed, looking at Albus with concern. "Are you alright my friend?"

"Yes, yes. I just feel off…say, where did your sister go?" He sked, noticing that the redhead was no longer there, much to his relief. Her magic just made him sick to his stomach.

"Oh, well after feeding Ariana and checking her vitals, she left a few minutes before you arrive. She said she would be leaving back to her teacher, she is still under apprenticeship for her Potions Masters." Gellert said, a bit confused as to why his only friend held distaste towards his sister.

The auburn teen nodded his head, becoming more at ease not that he knew he wouldn't see the elder of the siblings. However, it made him wonder why no one could notice the deathly sickening of her magic.

"However, she will return by the weeks end. Ariana had made promise to come and visit. It seems your sister grew attached to mine." Gellert said, a bit amused, but also a bit annoyed that his sister would now spend her time with the youngest sibling, making their time with each other cut short.

Albus made a face before he waved his hand, instantly changing his mood. "I found a book to help us without pet project, I want to get in much more as possible before I leave for school."

"Of course." The blonde said, making his way back to the table, Albus following right behind him.

* * *

><p>Aberforth understood now what Ariana was trying to tell him. He smiled at her sadly.<p>

Ariana had happily searched for him when she heard the stomping towards his room. She radiated with eager and excitement as she tried to explain, that she may have found a way for her to become normal once more.

To be able to be safe around others, even though it would cost her something, however, she didn't tell him what the cost would be. Though, he could guess it would be a big price and could bet that he knew exactly what it would be.

"Lady Grindelwald, she may help me." Ariana said once more again, her blue eyes shined just more brightly. "But, it will take a while. She told me she need to finish her work. That she need to gather the supplies to help."

Aberforth nodded his head.

"She also told me that she may need to go into my head…to see what happen." Ariana then whispered. Taking a deep breath. "She told me, I would have to confront my fears for this to work."

She was scared.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her into a hug. "If I don't confront them, it won't work. Many things could go wrong. She may get hurt if we don't fix what caused me to break."

Aberforth tensed. He knew that the redhead was powerful and with what her brother had said about her knowing the Mind Arts, it could help majorly in trying to repair the mental damages Ariana may have made on herself just to try and forget the accident.

But, finally knowing that something good for his little sister may happen only to have consequences. Consequences may harm another individual.

Aberforth was torn.

His little sister's happiness and the possibility of his secret crush and the only one who would willingly help his sister, getting hurt.

With a heavy sigh, he held tightly to the blonde girl.

Hoping to Merlin, that things will go alright and for the better.

* * *

><p>Tündér hummed silently as she ran her fingers through the golden locks of her younger brother. She could feel his magic pull towards hers, feeling his distress towards his friend.<p>

The redhead knew the friendship would be slowly falling apart and as much as she tried to stay away from the eldest Dumbledore, the two younger ones called her and she couldn't denied their call. She hoped that she was adding them, giving them comfort that they needed.

"Sis?"

"Hush, let me pounder here." She whispered, laying her hand over his eyes, reinforcing her shields. Feeling her own distress, she didn't want her little storm to worry about her as well.

Especially not now, not when she saw how he would battle with his own turmoil and how he would declare his only friend his enemy.

"You're pushing yourself again." The blonde mumbled, placing his bigger hand on top of hers, feeling the coolness slowly spreading. "Did you forget the heating charm?" He asked. He knew that she would forget to put the heating charm on herself when she began too preoccupied her mind.

"No silly, the charm is slowly fading now. I have to wait till it's all finished before I cast it again." She said softly, sighing.

"Are you done pondering?" He asked.

"…Not really. There are many things that need to happen, however, as much I try changing them. They all result, in the same way." She was stressed, her voice was tense even if nobody else notice. Even with her voice being soft, you could her how she spoke tightly if you listened carefully.

Which made him wonder.

"Does this involve the vision that had happen a week ago?"

"Of sorts." She answered tiredly. Gellert removed her hand away from his face and stared at the insane look her eyes glittered. In all honesty, that scared him.

The vision took a toll on her, and she tried hiding that from him. Sitting up, he pulled his elder sister into a tightly hug. He could feel the smile on his should, her arms wrapped around his back, holding him tightly.

"I'll be fine…you'll be fine. We. Are. Going. To. Be. Fine." She said, stressing the words. Trying to comfort herself.

"Let's sleep a bit longer before we have to meet up with the Dumbledore's." Gellert said, pulling both of them back onto the bed, holding each other tightly, because they only had each other.

Tündér accepted his dark ways and he accepted her not exactly sane self.

His sister understood, she was not alright in the head, but he couldn't blame her. Humming she nodded her head and accepted the warmth he wrapped around her with his magic. He took notice of the bags underneath her eyes. The lack of sleep was slowly starting to wear her down.

Gellert kissed her forehead and fell asleep at the familiar humming his sister sung. The same one he could faintly remember when he was a child and she would hold him in her arms, using her magic to calm him down when they were alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Here is another chapter! I hope you like it because this is the calm before the storm!

Anyways, please review and tell me what you think and also, if anyone wants to Beta my HP stories, I would love that, it would a great help as well. Thanks and bye! Lucy.


End file.
